The Right feeling
by chi-lin
Summary: kise had nightmares, and aomine just got home, what happened after the tanned male comfort the blonde? fluffy rated. it's my first fanfiction, so it's not that good, but i hope you like it :)


It was dark, a pitch black.

I couldn't see anything, even if i run, it seems like there's no end. Where is this?

Then i saw something flash in front of me. I covered my eyes with my hands, as soon as i was able to open my eyes, it was the street i always went home with aominecchi. It's weird though, there is almost no body here. I feel something moving behind me. As i turned my back, i saw nobody.

Then when i walked home, hoping to find someone, or better, aominecchi, i saw a black shadow not really far from me.

"aominecchi?" was the only thing i could say.

Then the shadow disappeared. I felt really confused. Where the hell am i? This is not... This isn't the way to home that i usually walk with aominecchi.

"kise." as i heard the voice of someone that i recognized really well, i searched for the source of the sound. "aominecchi?" as i turned my back. Aominecchi was right accross the street, holding a plastic bag, i think its contain bottle of waters. Maybe, look like it.

"geez, didn't i told you to wait? You should have waited for me, i was confused where you are though." he said, and i apologized as i crossed the street and walk toward aominecchi.

We continued our way to home as he gave me what contains in the plastic bags. He bought me ice cream. I smiled and circled my arms around him. "thank you aominecchi!" as i snuggled to him, knowing there was almost nobody around us. And he smiled back and squezzed my hand. I love our moments. I really enjoy it to my heart content. As i hummed some random tune, suddenly the worst thing ever happened.

_STAB!_

"AOMINECCHI?!" i yelps, as i hold aominecchi. He was being stabbed by a dark shadow behind us, that i don't even realized he was there. My heart sinked and my face become paled, there was a lot of blood in my hand as i hold aomine. The dark shadow was disappeared and leaving aominecchi and us alone.

I panicked, and getting my phone to dialed the hospital.

"aominecchi! Please, please hang in there!" as i try to make aominecchi keep stay awake for me.

"kise... It... It hurts... I...ugh..." the damn shadow stabbed aomine near his vital organs. Without realizing, i can't hold back my tears.

"no, no... Aominecchi, stay awake for me, please, please, aominecchi..."

"kise... I... I love... Y-you..." he said as his eyes slowly closing.

"NO! AOMINECCHI! PLEASE..! HANG IN THERE!" i dropped my phone as i try to wake aomine.

"**NOOO!" **screams the blonde as he jolted up and panted. He was sweating and his eyes are full of tears. Then the sound of clicked was heard, indicating the tanned male just went home.

"kise, i'm home."said the taller male as he met the blonde in the living room.

Wasted no time, the blonde run and hugged the confused police. He was still panting but, he relieved to see the tanned male he hugged right now.

"kise? What happened to you?" aomine ask tenderly as he shocked by the sudden hug he received from the blonde.

Refusing to met the taller male that worried about him, kise was carried bridal style to the bedroom. Once he was there and being put down in the bed, aomine facing the blonde, eyes to eyes, and ask again what happened.

Feeling emotional by the nightmare he just got, he cried and circling his arm around the tanned male. Still confused but worried about the blonde, he patted the blonde's head and made him sit in his lap while he stroke the blonde's hair lovingly.

After 15 minutes, kise finally able to calm and eventhough he's still sniffling, he finally told aomine about what happened. About how he dreamed aomine and him, and how he couldn't save aomine, or saying i love you too as the reply.

"i, i was so scared... I'm really scared if i lost you, daiki," it's only in rare occassion when kise called him daiki, either when he stated how much he loved thentanned male, or whenever he's in serious time. "i... I don't know why and i know it's just a stupid nightmare, but..." feelings tears swelling up in his eyes, and as he was about sobbing, the tanned male bring kise's face and kissed him tenderly. "a-aomi...mmhm..." was the only response he could give to the taller male. Aomine keep kissing him, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks that getting wet by tears, his neck, his collarbone, his eyes, his pink lips, until kise stopped crying and blushing.

Aomine chuckled, and kissing the blonde once again. He rest his arms around the blonde's waist and his forehead touching the other's as he start to speak.

"you're so silly, so silly that i couldn't help to love you more." he said as he caress kise's cheek lovingly. He makes the blonde to look at him in the eyes, because he will never repeat it again in times like this.

"ryouta, i'll protect you, no matter what happened, because the one that will always be with you, is me. because you're my everything, you're my life." aomine continues, "and you know it already, you always make me fall in love with you, again and again." he smiled. "i'll never leave you, because you're my most precious. The one i chose to spend my lifetime with." he said as he hold kise's hand and taking out something from his pocket.

"a-aominecchi?" kise asked. The blonde is now relaxed, by how aomine soothes him. He sat in aomine's lap, enjoying the warmth from the taller male.

Bringing out a little dark blue box, aomine opens it. "i planned to give you not in this unromantic situation, but..." he continues as he blushed a bit and looking at the honey eyes he loves very much. "i just feel that i want you to know faster, because i, myself couldn't be patience enough. I... I want to be yours, kise. Ryouta, will you marry me?" aomine asked the astonished blonde, as he saw the silver ring being offered to him.

Kise is really couldn't be happier, he feel like he is the most happiest person, because aomine made him like this. Kise is sobbing, those tears that rolling down from his cheeks, he can't control this overflowing feelings. He felt no regret for have met this tanned male, that pampered and showering him with love.

"ahominecchi..." kise finally said between his sobs. Aomine stared and wiped kise's tears and chuckled. "is this what i got? Being called idiot? Gee, thanks." he said as he still waiting for the reply.

"aominecchi is stupid because you already know the answer more than anyone." kise continues, and he fling himself, making aomine stumbled as he tried to hold kise. Kise kissed aomine as he still on top of aomine. He stopped and made aomine faced him.

With the flash of lights, in the dark room, aomine saw kise's face. His flushed face and with a bit tears, and his red nose, my, kise is just really beautiful, aomine thought. Amd that smiles. That genuine and loving smile that kise only shows to him.

"yes, i will, i want. I want to be with you, aominecchi... Please, i love you."

Aomine smirked, he flipped their bodies, and he stared and caress the beautiful face his fiancee has. "wondered when you are going to say that." he said playfully and kissed kise again genuinely. Kise laughed and circling his arm around aomine's neck and continued showering the other with kisses

Unexpected future awaits them, but they just felt sure, that they can faced it together, and support each other.

Hello! :D i'm new to this x'D i like aokise and well, just wanna try to write some fics for my OTP pairing :') i'm not really good, but i hope you like the story i wrote. :D

Anyway hope you like it. ^^


End file.
